Ma Famille d'Adoption et Lui
by InkedGirl
Summary: Quand une petite fille sans parents rencontre une famille de vampire dont les parents sont en mal d'enfants sa donne une aventure familliale pleine d'humour et surtout d'amour.  Lemon tardif. Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue et chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes(s),

me revoilà avec ma toute nouvelle fiction, dont j'ai parler en debut de semaine sur ma fiction **La fin d'un cauchemar.**

Pour celles (et ceux) qui m'ont déjà lu j'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est bien loin du style sombre de mon autre fiction.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter pour le moment alors je vais vous laisser lire, le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**PROLOGUE**

Elle espérait que cela ne ce finisse jamais et surtout pas ainsi mais comme il le disait si souvent « on ne change pas le destin, même pas Alice » finissait-il en rigolant.

Maintenant elle faisait face à l'horizon, la lune se reflétant sur les larmes qui cascadaient le long de son visage les illuminant et les faisant briller tel des diamants à la lumière du jour.

Demain elle deviendrait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être mais il ne sera pas là et elle se demandait maintenant si cela en valait encore la peine.

C'est pourtant lui qui avait assuré l'aimer plus que sa propre vie, même leur parents avaient ressenti une joie sans nom lorsque leur amour avait été mis à jour.

Maintenant elle aurait préféré ne jamais le rencontrer et ainsi ne pas avoir aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**15 ans plutôt.**

Dans la grande maison froide et sans vie la seule chose que l'on entendait était des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, de tout petit pas, ceux d'une fillette de 3 ans et demi en mal d'amour, en manque de parent.

Une petite tornade brune dévala le grand escalier de bois brut en colimaçon manquant de peu de trébucher sur la dernière marche.

De l'autre côté de la grille en face de la grande bâtisse un couple à la beauté irréelle attendait ce qu'ils désiraient plus que n'importe qu'elle chose au monde. Un enfant bien à eux qu'ils élèveraient avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient à offrir.

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des n'adoptions, aujourd'hui j'aurais peut-être un papa et une maman c'est Katie qui l'a dit.

Katie c'est la dame qui s'occupe de nous, de tous les enfants de la maison.

Moi je m'appelle Bella j'ai trois ans et demi, j'ai les cheveux marrons et les yeux aussi alors que Justine elle a de beau cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, Justine c'est mon amie et elle est trop belle.

Vite, il faut que je me lève, il faut que je sois belle pour voir les papas et les mamans qui vont venir, moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir une maman et Katie elle m'a dit que j'avais déjà eu une maman mais que j'étais trop petite pour me souvenir.

Quand je sors de mon lit il fait froid sous mes pieds mais ce n'est pas grave aujourd'hui. Katie a dit qu'elle me ferait une belle coiffure alors je me dépêche de descendre le grand escalier qui craque avec Ninou pour aller voir Katie.

Oups ! J'ai failli me casser la margoulette.

**Oh là doucement jeune fille !**

C'est Katie, elle m'attrape dans ces bras quand j'arrive en bas.

**C'est aujourd'hui Katie, c'est aujourd'hui !**

**Oui ma belle c'est aujourd'hu**i.

Elle me fait un grand sourire, Katie elle est belle quand elle sourit, elle a ses jolis yeux qui brillent.

**Tu vas me faire de jolis cheveux hein ? Comme tu m'as dit.**

**Oui chérie on va faire sa mais avant je veux que tu prennes un bon petit déjeuner et seulement après on ira te préparer.**

**D'accord**, je dis en faisant « oui » de la tête.

Katie me repose par terre mais fait froid.

**Katie froid, froid**

**Bah alors tu n'as pas mis tes chaussons ?**

Je fais « non » de la tête, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, Katie dit qu'après on est malade.

**Allez viens choupinette.**

Elle me reprend dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans la cuisine.

Katie elle a préparé du chocolat, moi j'adore le chocolat, c'est ce que je préfère le plus au monde ! Enfin après ma Ninou, Ninou c'est ma chérie d'amour que j'aime très fort, elle est jolie Ninou, toute blanche comme la neige et moi j'adore la neige.

Katie elle me donne un pain au lait avec du Nutella dedans, c'est trop bon le Nutella, c'est du chocolat, miam !

Quand j'ai fini ma tartine et mon bol y'a tout le monde qui descend, c'est Katie qui a été les chercher. C'est toujours Katie qui vient nous réveiller avec des bisous. Je veux que ma maman aussi elle me fasse des bisous pour me réveiller.

**Tu viens Bella ? On va te préparer pendant que tout le monde déjeune.**

C'est Katie elle me dit. Je vais pouvoir me faire belle pour les papas et mamans.

Je vais avec Katie dans la grande salle de bain. Après que je me suis bien lavé les dents et tout Katie elle me met ma jolie robe Hello Kitty, elle est trop belle, rose, après elle me fait de beau cheveux bouclés. Mes cheveux ils bouclent déjà tout seul mais avec l'appareil c'est encore plus beau.

Quand je suis prête Katie elle m'emmène en bas dans la salle de jeux comme ça elle va préparer les autres.

Moi je m'asseoir avec Ninou sur le grand fauteuil, je suis trop pressée, j'ai ma jambe qui bouge toute seule, c'est marrant, Ninou ça la fait sauter.

J'entends la porte de la maison qui s'ouvre. Ça doit être les papas et maman qui arrive, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'aller voir mais je suis trop presser.

Avec Ninou je vais doucement dans l'entrée voir.

Il y a une jolie madame qui attend, elle parle avec la directrice de la maison, elle est belle avec ses cheveux bouclés presque comme moi en plus leur couleur on dirait du caramel, elle a la peau très claire encore plus que moi et de trop jolis yeux dorés, comme le collier à Katie en or.

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et elle me regarde, elle me fait un beau sourire. A coter de la dame il y a un monsieur, il est très beau aussi, ils ont les mêmes yeux et la même peau mais lui il a de beau cheveux blond comme ma copine Justine.

La belle dame elle s'approche de moi. Elle s'accroupie pour mettre son beau visage devant le mien et je vois ses trop beau yeux.

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmée.**

**PDV Esmée**

1 an, 1 an c'est le temps que j'ai dut attendre avant de pouvoir venir chercher mon bébé, mon futur enfant, ici.

1 an que Carlisle et moi attendons que notre demande d'adoption soit acceptée.

Qu'est-ce qu'un an dans une éternité ? Absolument rien mais ce fut quand même la plus longue année de toute ma vie. Depuis ma transformation avoir un enfant est la seule chose que je désire encore, bien j'ai déjà mes 5 grand enfant à la maison, mais je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de les élevés et de les voir grandir. Alors quand Carlisle m'a proposé de remplir un formulaire disant que l'on pouvait se le permettre maintenant que tout le monde savait parfaitement ce contrôlé, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

C'est pour ça que Carlisle et moi nous trouvons là aujourd'hui, devant cette immense demeure à attendre l'heure d'ouverture, qui doit se faire dans 7 minutes maintenant.

**PDV Carlisle**

1 an, 1 an que ma merveilleuse épouse se rongeait les sangs en attente de ce jour.

2 semaines et demi que nous avions reçu l'accord,

2 semaines que les femmes de la maison était de vrai furie entre la décoration de la nouvelle chambre d'enfant et le remplissage du dressing de robe et autre chiffons, parce-que selon Alice « Ce sera une petite fille, ouiiiiiiiiii... »

2 semaines que nous les hommes n'osions faire un pas de travers tant elles étaient excités.

Mais 2 semaines de bonheur de voir ma femme aussi heureuse et ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter et pour rien au monde je ne le voudrais.

**PDV Esmée**

Lorsque les grilles se sont ouvertes j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à contenir mon entrain. Nous étions les premiers parents à arriver.

Quand nous rentrâmes dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée une dame d'un certain âge vint a notre rencontre d'abord intimider, elle se rassura vite lorsque je lui offris un sourire amical. C'est plus détendue qu'elle nous salua.

**Bonjour, je suis Daniella Stevans, la directrice.**

**Bonjour, je suis Esmée Cullen et voici mon mari Carlisle.**

**Enchanté Monsieur et Madame Cullen, vous arriver bien tôt, je vois que vous êtes pressés de rencontrer nos petites têtes.**

**Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer**, lui sourit Carlisle en me lançant un regard appuyé.

**Bien, c'est normal, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, je suis sûre...**

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'elle disait, mon regard c'était dirigé vers une porte ouverte d'où le bruit d'un battement de cœur avait attiré mon attention.

Dans l'entrebâillement se trouvait la plus jolie des petites filles. Elle avait un fin visage en forme de cœur, à la pâleur surprenante pour une humaine, entourés par une masse de boucles brunes et ses grand yeux marrons chocolat me transperçaient, ils me détaillaient. Elle semblait timide mais curieuse à la fois, elle serrait tout contre son cœur un lapin en peluche blanc.

Elle porta quelques instants son regard sur Carlisle avant de le remettre sur moi.

Je m'approchais doucement, prenant garde à ce que son petit cœur ne s'emballe pas, signe de peur, ce qui étonnamment ne se produit pas.

Une fois arriver devant cette petite poupée je m'accroupis aussi lentement qu'il m'était possible de le faire, me mettant à sa hauteur et plongeant mes yeux dans le chocolat des siens.

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmée.**

**Bonjour madame Esmée, moi c'est Bella.**

Et je sus, ce serait elle, mon bébé, ma Bella.

**Voilà, j'attends vos impressions,**

**en espérant que cela vous ais plus,**

**ROBisoux**

**Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ma maman

Bonsoir, ou bonjour a tous,

Voici le second chapitre tant attendu de cette histoire merci a toues les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des messages.

J'ai eu un grand plaisir a les lires et je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu a tous.

Et sans plus attendre voici la suite de la grande aventure de notre petite Bella.

PDV Externe

La première réaction de Bella fut de pauser sa petite main sur la joue de la belle Esmée, cette dernière ce tendit a ce toucher ayant peur de la réaction de la petite lorsqu'elle remarquerait a qu'elle point sa peau est froide et dur comme la pierre. Mais rien ne se passa et Bella toujours aussi confiante redéssina de sa petite main chaque trait de celle qu'elle espérait être sa future maman.

Le contact de la main de la fillette sur le visage de la vampire était brulant, mais c'était une chaleur agréable et rassurante et Esmée espérait ne jamais pouvoir s'en défaire, elle sourit a Bella qui lui en rendit un éclatant, c'était un de ses sourire d'enfant qui nous rend nous mêmes heureux peut importe le moment.

Carlisle ne perdait rien de l'instant qui était entrain d'unir sa femme a cette enfant pour le reste de leur vie, et lorsque Bella eu finit de tracer le visage d'Esmée une étrange lueur entoura les deux filles. d'abord surpris, il vérifia ensuite si la vieille humaine a coter de lui voyait la même chose mais il lui eu sembler que non, elle regardait juste la scène avec une certaine bonté, comme si le travail de sa vie venait de s'achever, il se rendit compte qu'elle aimait vraiment les enfants qu'elle avait en charge et qu'elle ne voulait que leur bonheur.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur sa bien-aimée il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir cette drôle de lueur s'éteindre et ce fut comme si elle se fondait dans Bella et Esmée. Le sourire de la petite n'avait pas disparu et au contraire comme si cela était encore possible et comme si elle avait conscience de de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Carlisle eu l'impression qu'il s'était agrandi.

Ce qu'il venait de voir n'avait aucun sens et des milliers de question se bousculait dans sa tête sur l'origine de cette étrange lueur, comme si Esmée et Bella était deux anges tomber du ciel et qui se retrouvait et se complétait après une longue absence.

Il se mit a croire que leur deux âmes devait être destiné tout comme la sienne avec Esmée.

Celle-ci se demandait si ce qu'il venait de se produire était réelle, elle aussi avait remarquer cette aura qui les avaient entourée, et dans son esprit a elle aussi les questions fusaient mais elle ne s'était pas écarter de la petite car même si cette lumière pouvait paraitre étrange elle n'était pas désagréable, elle était même douce et réconfortante, et Esmée s'était mise a sourire autant que Bella et quand l'aura était rentré dans son corps c'est comme si elle avait toujours connu cette petite fille, elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle son propre enfant, elle connaissait tout d'elle et savait a présent que le lapin blanc qu'elle tenait sous son bras se nommait Ninou, que Bella raffolait du chocolat et que sa couleur préférer est le rose, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi a savoir tout sa mais elle savait, et cela la comblait de joie, elle ouvrit ses bras et sans hésiter la petite se cala dedans si bien, que c'était comme si les bras de la vampire avait toujours été fait pour elle.

Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcer Bella venait de trouver sa maman, celle qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Bien trop tôt a son gout Esmée dut reposer la fillette mais c'était pour la bonne cause, la directrice venait de les convier elle et Carlisle a venir signer les papier pour l'adoption de Bella car tous savaient qu'il n'y avait pas besoin, pour le couple, de voir d'autres enfants, le choix était déjà fait et c'était un choix de coeur.

PDV Bella

Maman.

Moi et Ninou on veut que se soit cette belle dame notre maman, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Esmée, c'est bizarre comme prénom mais c'est jolie.

De prés des yeux sa peau est vraiment très très blanche, j'ai envie de la toucher, je ne pense pas qu'elle se mette en colère elle a l'air trop gentille.

Sa peau est douce, elle est froide un peu comme quand je met pas mes chaussons le matin. Elle est trop jolie encore plus que Justine, je passe mes mains partout sur tout son beau visage, je voudrais qu'elle soit ma maman et qu'elle sache tout de moi.

Alors je lui dit dans ma tête que j'aime le chocolat, que Ninou c'est ma meilleure amie a moi et que ma couleur préférée c'est le rose, je lui dit dans ma tête tout ce que je me rappel, mais je suis petite alors y'a pas beaucoup de chose.

Oh maintenant elle me sourie encore plus, elle trop belle comme sa, on dirait un ange comme ceux dont Katie me parle avant de faire dodo.

C'est ma maman maintenant je le sais.

Esmée me tend les bras alors j'y vais je veux qu'elle sache que c'est elle ma maman, ils sont confortable même si c'est un peu dur mais peut-être parce que elle a jamais eu d'enfant dedans alors ils ont pas l'habitude ses bras.

On reste longtemps comme sa mais c'est pas grave moi j'aime bien, je veux rester comme sa pour toujours, ce serait trop bien mais je dois redescendre, Danie, normalement elle s'appelle Daniella mais nous on l'appelle Danie, elle demande au monsieur blond et a Esmée de venir avec elle, j'ai pas compris pourquoi mais c'est peut-être pour moi.

J'espère parce que une fois y'a une dame et un monsieur qui sont rentrer dans le bureau de Danie et après mon ancien copain Arthur il est parti avec des nouveau parents, alors sa doit être pour sa, enfin j'espère.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc en face du bureau pendant que les grands rentre derrière la porte.

PDV Externe

La Directrice Stevans était en train d'expliquer à Esmée et Carlisle les termes du contrat d'adoption, la famille recevrait d'ici quelques semaines la visite d'un (agent d'adoption) afin de vérifier si tout allait bien ensuite il y aurait une visite tout les ans jusqu'au 16 ans de la petite Bella. La société d'adoption qui gérait le dossier des Cullen était très sérieuse et privilégiait le bien-être des enfants dans leur nouvelle famille.

Après quelques explications très précises les papiers purent enfin être signé et cette avec une joie non dissimulée que Esmée apposa son nom en bas du contrat qui la liait a jamais a sa nouvelle petite fille.

Maman ce mot tournait a présent en boucle dans son esprit tandis que Carlisle lui aussi était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle fille et cette fois enfin il pourrait la voir grandir et s'épanouir ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas jusqu'a présent, et il partageait tout le bonheur de sa femme et savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir aussi heureuse et espérait que cela durerait toute l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas penser au futur et au choix que ferait sa nouvelle fille d'ici quelques années, il voulait seulement profiter du moment présent avec sa famille qui comptait désormais un nouveau membre.

Bella quand a elle trouvait le temps long assise sur son banc a attendre que la porte s'ouvre, elle savait ce qui ce passait lorsqu'un couple rentrait dans le bureau de la directrice et elle avait hâte de rentrée dans sa nouvelle maison avec ses nouveau parent. Elle remuait ses jambes d'avant en arrière balançant sa peluche au même rythme.

La petite souffla et était prête a descendre pour rejoindre Kathy et ses camarade lorsque la porte décida enfin a s'ouvrir sur une Esmée radieuse qui se précipita pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras pour lui souffler a l'oreille:

"Ma petite fille"

3 mots remplis de promesses et d'amour.

Verdict ?

Je cherche toujours une correctrice pour celles que sa intéresseraient.

Le prochaine chapitre sera l'arrivée de Bella dans sa nouvelle maison :)

Bisous bisous

Emma


End file.
